Double Cross My Heart
by SandraStar66
Summary: Maddie has a really terrible life, being in a family of sports ledgends she's forced to cross dress or get kicked out of her famile. So what happenes when another certain cross dresser find out her secert identity as well as a certain blonde we all know. Will her life get even worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm Sandra! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it. Just know that there's going to be some original characters in here. Also the pairings are Amu and Ikuto, Kukai and Utau, Rima and Nagihiko, Yaya and Kairi, and maybe some more as the story goes on. I hope ou like this!**

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN  
SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OTHER LICENSED ITEMS IN THIS STORY.**

I _hate_ wigs. That's my usual thought on the car ride to Seiyo Elementary. Today it was just a general on how _pathetic_ my life is. Gosh, why couldn't I be born into a _normal_ family with _normal _rules and _normal_ ideas! But whatever, it's kind of hard to focus on that anyway when you're in a black Bugatti Veyron (one of the most expensive cars in the world valued over two million dollars by the way) with your two annoying brothers in the back seats arguing over whose better at lay ups when you know _you're_ clearly the best but you don't say anything at risk of being dragged into _their_ stupid argument all the while you're trying to put on the wig that makes you wanna die every day!

And that's the _easiest_ part of my life.

My name's Miyamoto Madeline, but most think it's Miyamoto Matthew, and if you didn't catch on already from the wig and stuff I'm a cross dresser. We Miyamotos are kind of a big deal in Japanese sports. There's at least one of us on every professional sports team in Japan and that's great and all, just not for the girls. Yup, you guessed it; all of the Miyamoto girls have to cross dress or risk getting, you know, disowned and stuff. I know it sucks for me to tell you this, nobody likes to hear about stuff like this, but it's a common thing in some famous families around the world. It's extremely sexist, but what can I do? I'm just the victim.

"Technically your hands are supposed to stay in the air while you throw, yours drop too early." _Speaking_ of being the victim; Gosh for a jock you can be a real nerd Zach, but then again Mike isn't much better. He's such an air head.

"Dude shut up, if I hear _technically_ come out of your mouth one more time I'm going to puke!" Not. This. _Again_.

"Both of you shut up if I hear one more stinking argument then _I'm_ going to be the one puking!" I ran my hair though my dark tangerine hair, "Gosh, what's wrong with you two!?"

My two crazy brothers have that usual look when they're frustrated. It basically screams _whatever_ for Mike, but for Zach it basically said that this was a waste of his _precious_ time. Mine too. But you carrot headed losers can't realize that both of you are being stupid and wasting the few minutes of peace that I get a day! Gosh, boys suck!

"_Mad_, chill out and put the wig on, we've got to get to the school." My head whipped around to see the familiar fence of the dreaded place. _Ug_, just great. I shoot one last furious glance at the twins of terror while my hair hides beneath my now-adjusted carrot wig. Gosh, I hate wigs.

"So _Matt_ did you do the math homework?" As soon as I heard these words leave his mouth, I let my pupils scan the area overhead and return to their current spot. And for those of you who don't get it, I rolled my eyes. I let my mask fall and got ready to lie to everyone I ever knew for a family secret I didn't care about.

And what was the thought still going through my head?

I HATE WIGS!


	2. Knock on Wood

**Hey it's Sandra again! Sorry for the wait, school really doea suck. This is deticated to my friend Pika-Thunder for being my biggest support! :) any way, here's the first chapter :) enjoy:**

**Chapter One: Knock on Wood**

"Are you done? Because in the end I'm the best you know." If you thought these words were coming out of my mouth, and they really should have been, it was, sadly, Mike's full-of-it voice instead of mine. I wish, I wish, I _wish_ it would have ended there but Zach had to go and a make stupid/nerdy comeback.

"Actually," he pulled a large sheet of paper out of his bag, "While you have the reach I have the speed. But Matt has the strength, but the most important key for basketball strategy is speed-"

"No it's not you dweeb," Mike interrupted, "it's reach and balance!" Some students glanced at the familiar scene as they walked past to their class rooms, probably used to them arguing while I slouch against the wall, I never really say anything to stop it in school. Not that I could if I wanted to, these too _never _shut up. If I had a room next to them I'd die, but me and 'Maddie' have rooms right next to each other. 'Maddie' is off in America doing some sports training and stuff. (If you think it's sad that I talk about myself like this, well, trust me, it is. I'm surprised I'm still sane!)

While the idiots of the year kept bickering, neither of them being right, we headed off to our homeroom in the Star Class, it's like that every day. They argue, I get annoyed, come into school and pray for any class we don't have together. Even if it's gym. And that means the boys locker room. Ew is better than ug in my opinion, even though it's _that_ kind of ew.

I rushed a head to my seat in the back; Zach went to his seat in the front, and Mike to his in the middle, trying to get in a last word before sitting down and talking with their loser friends. It kind of worked out for all of us, Zach wanted to sit in the front to 'fully appreciate the lecture', Mike wanted to socialize, and I wanted to be as invisible as possible. Mike was talking about his argument to the loser boys' basketball team, who hung on to his every word like it was the most important thing they ever heard _every tim_e he opened his mouth. Zach and a guy named Kairi, I think, were having an 'education banter' on the idea of string theory or something like that, and I was daydreaming about what life would be like if I didn't have this stupid last name, sure I'd be less fit and have a lot less money, but I'd fell more human, more like my would-be self. Who was that anyway? Who they want me to be? A sports-minded maniac? I highly doubt it, but what do I want to be? Well, if I could chose I'd probably have to say—

I was interrupted by Nikaido Sensei falling on his face, again. What was I thinking about? Aw well, whatever it is probably doesn't matter, seeing as I forgot it in two seconds. Whatever.

"Sorry class about that," Sensei laughed with a dopy expression on his face and a hand behind his head like a lot of guys tend to do (it's something I, _sadly_, picked up on). He called out attendance with his randomly, yet perfectly for me, placed seating chart. When he got to 'Himamori Amu' I kinda zoned out. Gosh, even my doodles are fake; they're all basketballs and stars. Oh, gosh no, my doodles look like a jocks! I normally wouldn't be as on edge, I'm not that much of a freak, but lately I can't really get sleep. I don't know if it's the fact dad's visiting, or that I have to train every night for, like, five hours, or that I have to come to school and see girls hit on me! (No matter how invisible I try to be girls like Saaya fan over me! It really sucks!) Whatever, it's not like—

"Miyamoto Matthew" Goodness can't a person think in peace for two seconds around here!

"Here" I think my aggravation shows in my voice, but I don't care. Everything about my guy voice is fake, but I've been doing it for my whole life now, I'm not going to start caring now.

_Bring. _Oh, great, Home Ec. Now's where you can expect me to sigh.

"Okay class; today we're making something Americans call 'miny-bagel –pizzas; should be fun, so pair up!" Sensei Ronnie is way too enthusiastic sometimes, she practically sings. She's so… girly. _Ug._ Imagine if _I_ had to be like that! Wouldn't exactly help with the whole 'cross dressing' thing now would it?

"Hey Matt, want to be partners?" This question wasn't asked by Mike or Zach, who were partners with this guy Drake (Geez, what's with all the American names around here? I thought it was just us) and Kairi, while I was abandoned to work with Sato. Sato is this guy who's Matt's friend… I guess. I don't even know right now, Mike and Zach hate him, but I don't really care. We kind of argue, but that's because we're the only guys on the basketball team who aren't dweebs, well besides Zach anyway. We kind of hang out while 'Captain' Mike talks like the most important guy in the world. It's not like the other guys have a problem with this, I think that's the only reason half of them want to be on the team, they hang on to his every word like puppies staring at, I don't know, bacon or something. It's really stupid.

"Sure Sato, do you actually know how to cook?" I kind of do, but that wouldn't be very boyish. So off to the drawer of secrets that will never get to show their face, I think I might be running out of room in there. Whatever.

"A little. But, if you don't get started Sensei Ronnie's going to get a little less cheery." Sarcasm dripped from his voice, making me chuckle. (The guy way)

"No she won't, she's too girly." One of the perks of being a tom boy (can I even say that?) is that the girly stuff has pretty much no effect on me, "but whatever, we should get started."  
I picked up the first white bagel half and trailed the knife on its surface to leave the sauce on the top. I did the same for four others in silence as Sato did his five. Whenever we paired up, we exchanged as little contact as possible, that's why I like to be around him, I don't like to talk too much when I'm Matt. We always have partner projects in Home Ec and when I get to work with Sato it give me some peace. He's the only reason I don't pull my hair out (though it would be hard to see because of the wig). I reached for the cheese and sprinkled it on, Sato's masculine hand did the same; my hands are girly so I always wear long sleeves in classes with him. Sato is really good when it comes to reading me, so I have to be extra careful to hide that I'd hiding something, but it's kind of mutual. He can read me and I can read him. It's been that way since the day we met, I don't know not all guys are as _deep_ as him. Not like cliché deep where the guy can look at a picture and say something you'd never get in a million years with a stern voice. He's just… got his moments is all. He's my best friend, well Matt's anyway.

"Hey, Matt." His voice always sounds so tired, but a little less around me.

"Yeah?"

"Pass the cheese, will ya?"

"Sure," I handed him the clear bowl of small, white cheesy bits. While he sprinkled the bowl's contents I fixed the saucy edges on mine; after all, it is a grade. I half let the knife run on the smooth edges and half check my phone under the table. Ug, still like 20 minutes left of this class. Okay, here comes the awkward part of this whole scenario; as I sprinkle the cheese on these stupid pizzas, we have to put them in the mini-oven-thing for the rest of the period. At the point where people do this, they all start talking. And that means more of Zach and Mike's pointless fighting. But this time, people will start to pick sides. And it never fails that someone manages to drag me and Sato in a stupid fight that we never had anything to do with in the first place.

"Drake," I overheard Mike's loud voice come from across the room. Shoot, "Who do you think is better at free throws, me or Zach?"

"I don't care," thank goodness Drake has common sense, but based on his social life, maybe not.

"Come on baby, answer his question." Mei, his popular clingy girlfriend, just had to respond! Crap, crap, crap.

"Well," he looked kind of nervous as to say the wrong thing. I just placed my head into my hand. "I still don't care."

Oh thank you Drake! Thank you God! It's a miracle that Zach didn't respond. (I actually lightly knocked on the wooden table top.) Things might actually go my way today—

—And then I remember the fact that we have basketball practice later today.

Crap.

Eighth period, math class. Here is where you'd hear somebody else complain, but I actually like math; it's kind of relaxing if you know what you're doing. At least it would be, if you didn't here three girls cheating by Morse Code on a test.

I don't know Morse Code, but the spacing and stuff made it obvious. Plus, they did it every test. The cheating girls were the 'cool and spicy' Hinamori Amu, the elegant and graceful Fujisaki Nadeshiko, and the cold Mashiro Rima. The funny thing is I thought Nadeshiko didn't cheat, plus all three of them are guardians. Amu is the joker, Rima is the ace, and Nadeshiko is the queen. There used to be another ace, Yuiki Yaya, but she moved away for a month or two (something about her parents going on a trip for a family death or something.), but the other guardians are Sanjo Kairi (jack) and Hotori Tadase (king). Kairi is Zach's friend actually (more like lab partner, according to Mike and me). He moved here this year, which is fitting because the old jack, Soma Kukai, became a seventh grader this year. Weird how that works out.

"Class, stop tapping your pencils, please." The Sensei looked like she was having a margarine, which makes two of us. She put her head into her hand. You know, today wasn't too bad. It's one of those uncommon days that make me remotely sane. Gosh, this might turn out to be a great day.

A few minutes later the Sensei asked us to pass up our tests and we were dismissed. I started to walk down to the basketball court, but I stopped when I heard two annoying boys I know _far _too well for my liking arguing again. I'm not getting in the middle of that. I walked out into the small forest in the back of the school by the planetarium and climbed a tree. Then I placed my ear buds in and just sat there until I heard footsteps; two extremely dainty pairs of footsteps.

I looked down to see Nadeshiko and Rima walking this way.

**R&R 3**


End file.
